From the Everfree
by Perfectionless
Summary: After another attempt to get there marks gets them lost in the forest, The Crusaders are found by and befriend a small group of colts who live in the everfree. After returning them to there homes the colts decide to stay veiwing Ponyville as a paradise. Will they overstay there welcome?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**MLP not own by me nor do the Characters except The Coltprits**

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Scootaloo's voice rang out through the forest, her body as well as the other crusaders covers in treesap and leaves. "Mah fault! How is all this Mah fault?" Applebloom questioned "Y'all the one who wanted to get a hanglidin' cutie mark!"

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who put us over the everfree forest!"

"Well ah didn't do it! The wind picked up on us and blew us over here!"

"She's right Scoots" Sweetie Belle spoke up, Scootaloo just humphed at this as the trio continued walking. Stopping to rest for a bit the trio comtemplated what there next move should be.

"Ah say, we stay put" Apple Bloom suggested "Our folks should've noticed by now that we're missin and are probably serchin for us"

"Who knows how long it'll be before they reach us!" Scootaloo shot

"We should just keep moving" The two then looked at there quiet friend "What do you think Sweetie Belle?" before she could answer a rustling was heard. The three grew quiet at this foreign noise.

"Uh...Hello?" At the sound of Sweetie's voice the rustling stopped. The girls sighed in relief and where about to go back to there agument when a loud roar was heard. Looking at the direction the roar came from the trio saw a huge bear charging in there direction. Without another thought the Crusaders ran screaming in fear. Having run into a large fallen tree.

The trio where cornered. Hugging eachother as the bear grew closer the crusaders closed there eyes and screamed. Before the bear could do anything, however, a YAHOO rang through the forest followed by a Pony lunging at the bear, succesfully going onto its back as the bear roared in confusion, all the while the Pony laughed.

"Come on you over grown furball!" The colt laughed as the bear desperatley tried to get him off, the girls all the while just and stared at the scene unfolding before them. Just then another earth pony charged into the scene, ramming into the side of the bear with all his might. The bear now frightened ran away, the colt hanging on to bear released himself.

"Yeah that's right! run back to ma you sad excuse for an animal!" The colt shouted after it before turning to his colleague with a wide smile

"Haha! Slap me some my brotha! Slap me some!" the extatic Colts command was answered by a sideways brohoof

"We sure showed him! Didn't we Thumper!"

"You know it." Thumper cooly replied.

"That's Right!" The colt laughed, thinking it to be a game. "COLTPRITS!" They both shouted before giving eachother another brohoof. After calming down enough the colt began to ponder something "What d'ya think ol' grizzly gus was doing over here anyways?"

"dunno" Thumper shrugged

"Just forget it about it for a bit" He calmly said

"We still need to find where those screams came from." he said matter of factly before turning to his comrade who seemed to disappear on him "...Uh, Go-getter?" He called

"Yo Thumps!" Thumper turned to find Go-Getter standing over three fillies "Check it out, kids!" The crusaders huddled even closer together at Go-Getters aproach. He was a marooned colored colt with a pale red mane, brown eyes and his Cutie Mark was a potted green plant. The other was a Stone grey colt with a black mane with sky blue eyes, his Cutie mark was a tree stump with an axe stuck on it. The crusaders stayed silent, having no idea wether they should trust these ponies or not.

"Hi there!" He said in his energenic voice

"My names Go-Getter! What's yours?" The trio looked at eachother then back at the smiling face, comtemplating wther they should talk to him or not

"Aw, come on!" Go-Getter pouted, "I just wanna know your names." The trio again look at eachother for answers before turning back to Go-Getter, still unsure of wether or not they should trust him

"Oh, Ok" his ears hung low as well as his head "You don't have to tell me your names" The trio gave him a puzzled look, did they just hurt his feelings? Before they could do anything, the crusaders noticed he had another smile across his face

"I'll just give you three nicknames instead!"

And thus he began to think. Looking over at Sweetie Belle he eyes where quickly pulled toward her purple mane, "I'll call you Ms Fluffly Head!" Sweetie looked at him in disbelief and turned a shade of red hearing her other crusaders strifling a giggle. Thumper looked on in amusement 'He's got'em now.'

The giggling stopped however when he began to inspect Applebloom. poking her bow a few times he finally spoke "And you'll be Lil' Bow Peep!" Again this was followed by giggles from the three. He turned to Scootaloo and, with hoof in chin began looking her over

"...Hmm..." He pondered a bit before he gave them a look that just screamed "I got it!"

"I'll call you..." Scootaloo look back at him with a smile, surely he'll give her a super cool nickname

"...Orple!" Scoots smile quickly turned into a dumbfound look and quickly a blush after hearing her friends openly laugh there little heads off

"WHAT!" she shouted

"Well, yeah!" Go-Getter answered in his usual cheery self "Because your orange and purple! so I just scrunched the two words together! Orple!" Scootaloo ignoring the laughter from her friends stomped over towards Go-Getter with a ticked off look.

"Like it?" He asked with his head high and eyes closed

"NO! I Don't!"

"Oh." He looked at her surprised at what he heard. "How 'bout purrange?" This was met was another set of laughs from Sweetie and Apple Bloom but an even more flustered Scootaloo

"Purrange!"

"Yeah!" He smiled

"The 'Pur' From Purple and the 'range' from Orange 'Purrange!' Like that one better?" He asked smiling all the while

"No! That's even worse!"

"Really?" he gave her a questioning look "Cause your friends seem to like it" he pointed over to the other two who where calming down from there laughter. Scoots glared at him "Alright! I get it!" he spoke after seeing the stare she was giving him

"No Purrange...I know! How 'bout-"

"No!"

"...But you didn't even-"

"NO!"

"B-but, what am I gonna call you then?"

"You can me by my name!"

"Which is...?" At this Thumper chuckled 'No way she gonna tell him.'

"Scootaloo!" 'Oh he's good' Thumper thought

"Scootaloo? That's a cool name! No wonder you didn't wanna be called anything else!" Go-Getter laughed then looked over at the other two fillies "And I take it you two have names that are better than my nicknames?"

"Ya darn tutin'!" Applebloom remarked

"Oh. My. Gosh!" With wide eyes Go-Getter hurridly went over to Thumper "Thumps! That Accent!" They both looked over to Applebloom who looked nervous "We have ROYALTY at our presence!" Go-Getter continued with a roll of the 'R' and an extended hoof. thumper with a chuckle went along with this "You know G, I think you're right!"

"Ya I'm right!" Go-Getter continued "And if I'm right that must mean these other two must be royal too!" This was followed by more giggles from the girls. "Actually, we aint really royal" Applebloom sheepishly remarked

"Yeah!" Scoots said with a smirk "The one closest to being royalty here is Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo pointed out both figuratively and physically. 'two for two' Thumper thought as Go-Getter went over to the Sweetie

"Sweetie Belle huh?" She nodded shyly "That's a very pretty name"

"Thank you" She giggled.

Go-Getter then looked over to Apple bloom "And your name must be a combination of the two! Sweetie Loo!"

"Applebloom" she answered with a smile. Thumper shook his head in disbelief 'How does he DO that?'

"I was close!"

"No you weren't" Scoots piped up

"It rhymed!" he defended. The three shot him a look "...Well, kinda..." this was followed by another string of giggles

"Alright, anywho My names Go-Getter! and this..." He pulled Thumper towards him "...Is Thumper! Say hi to my new friends Thumper!"

"Hello there." He chuckled

"Hi!" the three said in unison. Thumper took a mental note at how trusting they are now after a lil bit G-time

"So what do we owe the pleasure of having three young ladies at our humble obode?"

"Well, we thought we'd get our cutie marks for hangliding." Sweetie spoke. 'Hangliding?' Thumper glanced at Go-Getter who looked just as confused as he did "But when we tried it, the wind blew us into the forest"

"Well it's a good thing we found you before anything else" Go-Getter spoke, Thumper nodded in aggreement

"Hey listen, it's getting pretty late. Why don't you guys, oh i dunno, stay at our place for the night. Then in the morning we'll take you three back home!" At this the Crusaders huddle together, whispering with another, every once in awhile one of them would glance towards the two earth ponies before going back to there private talk. Finally the three disperced, looking at the two the crusaders nodded there heads in agreement

"Alright!" Go-Getter exclaimed

"Thumps you lead the way I'll tag along behind the three." the two brohoofed "How do you do that?" Thumper finally asked

"What?" Go-Getter asked back

"What you just did with the kids! How'd you get them to trust you so fast?"

"I dunno" G shrugged "I guess kids are just elementary to me" and with that said the group went off with Thumper leading, the crusaders following, and Go-Getter trailing close behind

* * *

**Good? Bad? Let me know please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the 2nd Chap**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Well, Here we are!" after a good ten minutes of walking the small group came upon a small wooden cottage in a clearing. The Crusaders stared. As they grew closer they could see drawings all around the dull brown walls. The drawings ranged from Hoof paintings and crudely drawn doodles to Small Visual masterpeices, all done in ink. Oddly though there wheren't any drawings seen along the higher parts of the walls nor any along the roof. Just from the middle to lower parts of the cottage.

"You two live here?" Scootaloo spoke up, eyeing the house

"Yep!" Thumper answered with his head held high "Made it myself!" He added with pride "FYI" Go-Getter mumbled to the three "He got his mark after making a doll house when we where kids!" He was rewarded with a glare from Thumper

"So it's the two of you?" At Sweetie's question, the colts chuckled

"It's not just us two." Thumper finally answered

"Well your back early!" The group turned to see a navy blue unicorn with a silver mane, his cutie mark was a single pale yellow star. "Haze! What's up!" Thumper greeted with a brohoof. The unicorn colt returned the greeting before becoming aware that three sets of eyes where staring up at him.

"Uh, Thumper. Why are there three little fillies behind you?"

"Yo Haze!" Haze turned his attention from the crusaders to Go-Getter, his cheery self seen as clear as day

"Meet Sweetie Belle, and this is Applebloom, and Scootaloo" he pointed with a hoof while his other was on hazes shoulder "Girls, this is Hazel Nut. He's the brains of the group!" He explained patting Hazes shoulder

"I'll give you ten guesses as to why we call him 'Haze'" He muttered to them, recieving a couple of giggles in return. Haze waved at the three, chuckling nervously before turning his attention back to Thumper. Wanting an answer to his question.

"Haze, we found these three lost and alone."

"So we're takin them in!" Go-Getter voiced in

"Just for the night" Thumper continued

"We promised we'd bring them back to there home in the mornin" Go-Getter explained. Haze's look of confusion turned into one of sympathy. slowly he went over to the fillies lowing himself to there eye level.

"Do you three know where you home is?" He asked calmly

"Just passed the forest" Applebloom answered, pointing in a direction she assumed where the small town lay. Hearing this bit of info, Haze rose up. A look of deep thought visibly seen across his face.

"Interesting" He pondered, more to himself than to the group staring at him in confusion. After a minute, Haze snapped out of his trance with a shake of the head "Oh! Where are my manners! Please come in!"

The crusaders went in the cottage with little hesitation, eyeing all things interesting to there eyes. The walls, just like the outside, where covered with drawings from the mid to lower parts of the walls. Even certain parts of the wooden floor had drawings on them. A small, worn out, couch was in the center of the cottage along with a small table on which a couple of small wooden figurines lay. Another table, this one much larger, was on the far left next to what they assumed was the kitchen. Four doors where spotted soon after, three on the north wall and one on the far right across the kitchen.

"Well ladies, make yourselves at home!" Go-Getter greeted, gestering the three to go ahead and look around the small home. Once the permission was given, the crusaders began to explore, finding the five rooms of the cottage interesting. Entering the room on the left, the trio's assumptions where correct about it being the kitchen. The one on the opposite wall held a small Bathroom with a tub taking most of the room. The only other rooms left they now knew where the colts bedrooms.

The first room they entered consisted of books, a couple of instruments the three assumed where used for navigating and mapping, a couple of maps on a small desk, and a bed at the very corner. They assumed this was Haze's room.

Entering another room they found a bed in the top left corner, a large table occuping the one side of the room, a couple of wood-working tools on top of the table along with a log in a rough shape of a chair. On the other side of the room was a large bookshelf containing small to foal-size wooden figurines. Thumper, they all agreed.

The final room, which they knew was most likely Go-Getters, left them a bit surprised. The small room had the bed toward the north wall, on the right was a small book shelf with a bit of books and clutter of paper, The other side of the room had a small desk with a few pencils, quil pens, and ink on top of it. What surprised them was a Pale green Pegasus with a yellow mane, about there age, staring at them from the desk, pencil in mouth, and a look of both wonder and panic.

It was at this moment that Go-Getter came across the three fillies in front of the open door to his room, just standing there. Puzzled, G approached the open door and finally saw what they where staring at.

"Oh! Wonder!" He smiled at the small colt who stared back at him then at the three fillies before running under the bed "Wonder?" Go-Getter was a bit confused at the kids sudden behavior. Walking over the crusaders G went towards the bed, lowered himself, and reached under it "Come on out! We have guests!" with a look of success, Go-Getter pulled out the small pegasus, and placed him firmly in front of the girls.

"Girls this is Wonder" The crusaders just stood there, waiting for him to speak. Wonder remained still, trembling a little. Seeing this, Go-Getter gave him a small nudge. At the touch Wonder jumped.

"Hey, It's alright." G spoke softly, his voice seaming to calm the small colt down "Just say hi!" Wonder, looked at G worridly, then back at the crusaders. Swallowing hard, he raised a hoof and nervously waved at them.

"Wonder this is Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo" At the sound of there names, the girls each said there hi-hello's. After a few awkward seconds Wonder hesitantly turned to Go-Getter with pleading eyes.

"It's alright, go back to what you where doing" G rustled the little guys mane playfully before ushering the girls out of the room.

"Sorry 'bout that" He smiled sheepishly after hearing the door to his room close "He's not use to new faces. But Don't worry! He'll come around!" He assured

"How many new faces has he seen?" Scoots asked

"After seeing you three?" The crusaders nooded. Hoof on chin, Go-Getter began to think "...three"

He finally answered "Come to think of it..." He began to ponder "...I don't think he's ever seen girls before neither..."

"Is that why he wasn't talkin'?" Apple Bloom asked

"Oh, Wonder can't talk" Go-Getter answered with little interest, still deep in his own thoughts

The fillies looked at him in shock. How can he not talk? Did something happen to him? Is it an illness? How can he communicate with them? Before they could ask any of these questions, Go-Getter snapped out of it and decided to speak.

"Alright, I take it you guys found the bathroom and kitchen" he paused for a moment "As for sleeping arrangements..." He placed a hoof on his chin "...You can have my and Wonder's room, and we'll sleep on the couch!"

"Alright then make yourselves comfy" at this the crusaders sat on the lone couch in the cottage.

"I'm gonna go draw you three a bath" At this the girls looked at him in disbelief "...You guys are aware that you're still covered in sap, right?" He spoke, completely aware of the looks he was being given.

* * *

"Um...Mr. Go-Getter" Sweetie Belle called from tub. G was waiting outside the bathroom's slightly ajar door patiently while the small fillies where inside cleaning themselves.

"You don't have to me mister! Just Go-Getter will do or G if you want!" The room became quiet "I'm sorry! you wanted to ask me something?"

"Um...Why do you and your friends live out here in the forest?" She asked

"Oh that's easy!" Go-Getter snorted, "Ya see a few years back, Haze wanted to prove to some ponies over in Canterlot that he can survive in the freakiest of places. So he thought 'what better place than the everfree forest! Where the clouds move on there own! Where the weather is as upredictable as the noises from within the forest!'" He paused for a moment to calm himself down

"Anyways," he continued "I couldn't help but over here what he was saying so I offered my services!"

"Services?" Applebloom piped up "My Mark here means I'm very good when it comes to plants!" He spoke with abit of pride "I could tell just by looking at a one if it's safe for us to use or not. The same goes with the fruit and veggies!" he added matter of factly before continuing with his story "After that I went to Thumps to see if he wanted in. He agreed to come along and poof we've been ever since!"

"W-wait. So it was only you three?" Scootaloo spoke once the story ended

"Yep!" Go-Getter answered while tossing towels inside the bathroom for the fillies to use to dry

"Then where'd the pegasus come from?"

"Wonder?" At this Go-Getter began to think "Well...a few months after we settled, I was out collecting plants and berries, you know, the good ones. When I noticed a basket drifting casually on a nearby stream." He paused, with a smile as the memories began surface.

"When I brought it out to dry land, and openned it" He continued "I saw the little guy staring up at me in curiosity. Rather than the blueberry pie I wanted at the time." he mumble the last part with a bit of disappointment, but went back to his cheery self in a matter of seconds as the crusaders left the bathroom and trotted over to there temporary room.

"After that I brought him to the other two." Go-Getter spoke. His back facing the trio as he began to fix his bed a bit to insure it'd be comfortable for the three fillies while they waited patiently for him, listenning to his story "I admit, they wheren't too keen on the idea of taking care of him." He chuckled

"It took awhile for them to use to the idea, but eventually the other guys warmed up to him" He finished, after double checking the bed to see if it where fit for the three. He motioned for them to go ahead and get on it.

"Why'd ya name him Wonder?" Applebloom asked, a small yawn escaping her mouth. The other two followed suite. At this G couldn't help but smile "I gave him that name after seeing him express it through me, the guys, and all the things out here on the forest." he answered.

"Alright you three time to ride the dreamland express!" He spoke softly, while leaving the room as quietly as he can "Cause the next day you'll be back home safe and sound! I promise!" He added, before becoming aware that the little fillies had already fallen asleep.

"Goodnight." and with that silently closed the door to the room, and layed on the couch, with Wonder sleeping next to him.

* * *

**This chap feels like a hiccup to me...I might redo it**

**Just like in the first give me some feedback please and maybe some advice if you guys think I need any**


End file.
